Arriving Late but in Style
by sunshine.is.delicious
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel meet up with Hiccup in a park. Bad stuff happens. (RotBTD)


The shadows kept coming.

Pouring out of cracks in the walls, in the sidewalk; slinking from beneath the roots of trees; pulling themselves out of whatever dark abyss they came from. They flew through the air, shrieking despite having no discernable features.

Sharp edges caught on Jack's hoodie, sliced through it, and left behind stinging cuts.

The young man he'd just met—he didn't even know his name yet—with the cloak of autumn leaves let out an unearthly roar and—wait, what? He _transformed into a_ _dragon?_ The huge, scaled lizard with wings and a wicked set of teeth leapt over to Jack and used his wings to help shield him from the shades swirling around them.

In the seconds of relief, Jack scanned the park for the girl. "Where's Rapunzel?" he shouted at the dragon. "I can't see her through all this!" The shadows had surrounded them, and the only light was from the glowing eyes of the dragon.

The dragon nodded and growled fiercely. He began firing at the shadows around them. Jack nodded and twirled his staff. Ice and fire danced together as the two fought for freedom.

Faint moonlight flickered around them. "I think it's working!" Jack crowed. "Wind, help me out!" He blasted a hole above himself and shot upwards through it. Some of the dark shapes broke away from the dragon to follow him. He laughed and led them on a merry chase through trees and fountains, firing icy blasts behind him.

His stomach dropped when he heard a scream from below.

"_HELP ME!"_

The dragon-that-had-been-a-man roared in answer, and Jack dove to his aid.

He landed in front of a dome of the shadows. They didn't move to attack him or the dragon that glided over to him, continuing to swirl and shriek in place.

The dragon's skin rippled like water and dark scales became shaggy auburn hair and a leafy cloak.

"What is this? What are they doing?" he asked, his accent more pronounced. The man began circling the swarm at a safe distance.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe they're leaving?" he suggested half-heartedly. When did a bad thing ever just _leave_?

From inside the mass of shadows, the scream from before came again: _"HELP ME!"_

Jack saw his companion's shoulders drop. "Rapunzel's in there," he whispered in horror. He changed into a dragon again with an enraged shriek, and he and Jack hurled themselves at the darkness.

* * *

Far away, in a castle by a loch, flickering blue spirits hovered and whispered of what was happening, what had entered the world in the park where the two spirits fought. These shadows leaking through were not of this realm, they didn't belong; they would cast this world into darkness and despair. And still their mistress slept.

Something stirred from beneath, and a silence fell over them. Had the curse finally worn off? Was their mistress to awaken at last? They shimmered a bit brighter with hope.

Then eyes as bright and clear as a summer sky snapped open.

_I'm coming._

* * *

Their attacks were doing nothing. Rapunzel's cries for help had turned to sobs of terror, and they were no closer to freeing her.

The dragon fell to the ground and changed quickly. The man on his hands and knees gasped for breath. "I can't . . . it's not . . . "

Jack, although feeling hopeless himself, was about to tell him that they shouldn't give up, not when there was still a chance. The wind whistling overhead made him pause, though. It was much too warm for late autumn . . .

He saw a flash of red and blue dive straight into the heart of the dome.

There was a beat of silence. "What the . . . ?"

Then shining blue and gold light burst through the dome of shadows, scattering them and blasting them into oblivion. When the dazzling light faded, Jack saw Rapunzel hugging someone with the wildest red hair he'd ever seen. There were little blue balls of light all around them, dancing and humming happily, illuminating the area.

"Merida," whispered the man next to him. Then he laughed and pushed himself to his feet, stumbling over. "Merida! You're awake! You're alive!" He wrapped his arms around the two.

Warm blue eyes and a smiling face looked up from Rapunzel's shoulder. "Aye. About time, too, wouldn't you say?" Her gaze rested on Jack. "Who's this?" she asked curiously, pulling away from the man and Rapunzel's enthusiastic hug.

"Jack Frost," Jack replied absently, eyeing one of the lights as it bobbed closer to him. "Um, what are these?" he asked, shuffling away and pointing at the little ball of flame that was coming even closer.

Merida's smile broadened. "Och, don't worry about that none; they're wisps. He's just a curious little one." She held out a hand and the wisp shot over to it, cooing happily as she ran a finger over it's head. With a chuckle, she sent it to the others.

She turned back to Jack and stood tall and proud. "I am Merida Dunbroch, bringer of clear summer days and protector of the choices of fate and destiny."

The sudden shrieks of the shadows and people caused them all to turn to a different part of the city where the lights seemed to be going out.

Merida grabbed the bow from her back and nocked an arrow, smiling mischievously. "And I think we're about to save the world."


End file.
